Baby See Baby Do
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba sleep with their baby between them.


Yahaba opened the door to his and Kyoutani's apartment as quietly as he could. He knew that Kyoutani was most likely asleep with their baby seeing as it was almost one in the morning. He had been forced to cover for another nurse in the hospital who suddenly sprained her ankle on the way to work. Yahaba didn't mind working a longer shift, especially if it meant getting paid time and a half, but he didn't like the fact that he couldn't spend any time with the baby that day.

Silently Yahaba kicked off his shoes and discarded his bag, padding through the small apartment towards the bedroom.

"We're gonna need to get a bigger place soon," he grumbled when his stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Baby toys littered the small living room.

Yahaba was already half way in the bedroom when he noticed the position of the occupants of his bed.

Kyoutani was spread eagle on his back with one hand scratching his exposed stomach and the other stretched across the pillows. The baby was in practically the same position but on a much smaller scale. His tiny limbs were stretched as far as they would go and he was making light snores. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the two in dramatic light.

Yahaba had to choke down laughter as he flipped open his phone and snapped a picture, thankful that they were both such heavy sleepers that the flash wouldn't wake them. After setting it as his wallpaper Yahaba decided to send it to Oikawa, in part as payback for all the messages Oikawa has sent him during all hours of the day and in part because he wanted Oikawa to see how cute his baby was.

Not even three minutes later when Yahaba was changing out of his scrubs and into his pajamas, his phone lit up on the dresser with Oikawa's response. Pulling his sleep shirt of his head Yahaba picked up his phone and opened the message. It was a picture of Iwaizumi asleep on his back with their daughter and son spread out on his chest and stomach with the caption:

"Mine are just as cute as yours Yahaba-chan! ～（ゝ。∂）"

Yahaba chuckled and shook his head. He should have known that Oikawa would never let him have the last word. Yahaba wondered if Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa took a lot of pictures of him and their children while they were asleep and sent them to almost everybody.

Yawning Yahaba finally slipped into bed on the other side of his son, pushing Kyoutani's arm off of his pillow. Their son rolled over - all on his own to Yahaba's delight - and grabbed Yahaba's shirt in his small fist. Yahaba rubbed the baby's back until he finally slipped into the comforting embrace of sleep.

/ / /

Kyoutani cracked his eye open and reluctantly sat up in bed, scratching his head. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. The only reason that he was awake was because nature called and his bladder was about to burst.

He stumbled his way to the bathroom in the dark not bothering to turn on any lights. The toilet flushed and Kyoutani paused in the doorway to yawn widely.

When he opened his eyes enough to make his way back to bed he noticed that Yahaba had finally come home. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Kyoutani was both disappointed and relieved when Yahaba texted him that he would be home late from the hospital. Disappointed because he wouldn't get to see his husband before bed and relieved because it gave him more time with their son to bond. When they first adopted their son he was afraid of Kyoutani, but the more time they spent together the more the two grew closer.

Kyoutani cracked a grin when he took a good look at the bed and realized that Yahaba and the baby were lying in the exact same position. Both were flat on their stomachs with their mouths open and drool dripping into small puddles on the sheets. Kyoutani grabbed his phone off the nightstand and snapped a picture of the two and, in a slight lapse of judgement, sent it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's response was less than polite:

"It's 3 am asshole, what the fuck are you sending me pictures of Yahaba and your baby for?"

Kyoutani didn't respond, embarrassed that he actually sent it to Iwaizumi in the first place. He wasn't really one to do things like that, but when it came to Yahaba and his son he couldn't help himself. He was a huge sap for them, not that he would admit it aloud.

Tossing his phone back on the nightstand Kyoutani flopped into bed again, bouncing Yahaba and the baby lightly but not enough to wake them. He turned onto his stomach and stretched one arm over to touch Yahaba's hand where it rested on the baby's back. Yahaba didn't wake up but sighed in his sleep and turned his hand over to wind his fingers through Kyoutani's.

The couple slept peacefully for the rest of the night with their son nestled between them.

* * *

 **I remain in Kyouhaba hell. c:**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


End file.
